


That's the Ladybug for Me

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [20]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, pre-relationship silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: "A ladybug costume? That's our last hope?""Well, Jack, would you rather dress up as aworm?"





	That's the Ladybug for Me

"A ladybug costume? That's our last hope?"

 

"Well, Jack, would you rather dress up as a _worm_?"

 

Only Phryne could that word sound flirtatious. "Because this party has been our only lead." 

 

In fact, only Phryne could pull off such a... costume.

 

"No, no thank you." He conceded, opening the door for her and allowing his ladybug-- Miss Fisher, that is, to float out of her not so humble abode. 

 

One would think that insects would never make for attractive costumes.

 

But, judging from the silky red fabric that just brushed his shoulder, one would be quite mistaken in that particular line of thought. And as the lady detective continued to glide towards the car, the ever observant inspector saw hints of a pair of secondary, almost translucent wings underneath. He paused, trying to absorb the whole of this new outfit of hers.

 

His lack of movement caught her attention and she slowly, playfully swiveled around in the moonlight.

 

"Come on, Jack, I don't bite." She tilted her head, as though re-thinking her last statement. "Much."

**Author's Note:**

> Our latest quotation comes from a hilarious cartoon, commonly referred to as Miraculous Ladybug:
> 
> "A ladybug costume? That's our last hope?"
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed! And have a happy New Year! :)


End file.
